


history and context

by weatheredlaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: Every time he comes back, things get a little bit bigger, a little bit bolder, until it all threatens to spill over at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what's that extremely classic saying? magizoologist in the streets, magizoologist in the sheets?

He had come back, just as he’d promised, after the book was published. Shown up on her doorstep, the most talked-about wizard of the year, unassuming, smirking up at her under disheveled red bangs, a hefty tome tucked under his arm. They’d gone out for ice cream, and a young boy had asked for his autograph, and a man had asked if Mr. Scamander’s “dame” could snap a photo of them.

“Terribly sorry,” he’d muttered, ushering her out of the shop and down the street. “Wasn’t what I expected, honestly.”

“What _did_ you expect?”

“Long, boring conferences and speaking engagements where I could show a lot of slides,” he’d admitted, and walked her home.

He’d kissed her, nervous under the lamp post. And then he left.

After, he comes to her in strange fits and bursts. Never again by boat – he appears in the MACUSA office, arriving by portkey, appearing in front of her desk looking skinnier every time. Always happy, though. Happy to see her. Happy to talk about a trip away from the city, visiting the Thunderbird in Arizona.

“Have you been to the desert?” he asks her.

Tina shakes her head. “Randall in the Unexplained Meteorological Events Department says all the weird weather they get is completely natural though.”

“Well, mostly.” He smiles and lets Queenie feed him, takes just one more roll, just one more helping of potatoes, just one more slice of pie. He asks about Jacob, is pleased that he’s doing so well. Pleased that he’s remembering, much to Tina’s chagrin.

“I know you both think it’s wonderful, but we’re going to have a serious problem on our hands if it turns out no-maj’s can resist Obliviate spells.”

Queenie waves her off. “She’s just worried about getting sacked for real this time. And that Jacob’s gonna blab. I told her he wouldn’t.” She draws back a bit. “You’re sweet Newt. He does love me.”

Newt ducks his head, shoveling another bite of pie into his mouth.

He can’t stay with them anymore. He has to stay downtown, at a hotel, where they’ve planned a book signing, and he absolutely can’t get out of it.

“I don’t think you should use floo powder, Newt. Wouldn’t look very good.” Queenie squeezes his shoulder. “And I don’t think you should worry so much about what everyone thinks.”

“…I’m not.” He sighs. “But you’re right. I mustn’t shirk my responsibilities.” He turns to Tina. “I will try to see you again, before I go.”

She nods. “Yeah. Yeah, alright.”

Downstairs, under the light of a street lamp, he kisses her. With a little more strength, a little more confidence.

And, if she’s honest, a bit more tongue. Arguably an improvement. She’d accuse him of practicing, but she thinks that this, like all things with Newt, is an observable event, something a man like him only get better at with time.

 

* * *

 

It is almost another year before she sees him again. She’s waiting for him, this time, rocking on her heels and watching for him to appear in his designated spot. The familiar rushing noise of the portkey arriving has her nerves alight, and she only calms when he’s there in front of her, looking rather frazzled by the trip, and trying to untangle himself from his assistant.

“We have to meet the head of the Magical Library of Congress _this morning_ , Mr. Scamander. We can’t dawdle this time.”

“Miss Green, I must rest. It’s terribly important that I _rest_.” Newt looks up, meets her gaze, and seems to relax.

Tina feels her knees shake, just a bit.

“Mr. Scamander.”

“Miss Goldstein.” He clears his throat. “This is my assistant, Miss Philomena Green.”

The woman puffs her cheeks, scratches something down with a quill, and grabs Newt by the sleeve. “We _must_ meet the head of the Magical—”

Newt sighs. “I know, Miss Green.” He looks at Tina. “May I find you later?”

“Yeah. Of course. Sure.” Newt nods, allowing himself the be dragged along. “The office for the Library is the other way,” she calls out. Miss Green turns around in a huff.

 

* * *

 

For a long while, they do this. Four years, Tina counts. Sometimes he is there quite often, other times she goes months without seeing him. Eventually, the fervor around the book dies down. Newt sheds his assistant, and his visits to her become less about being late for meetings with Hammond Wisenstumpf (“Terribly interesting fellow. Wanted to know if my mother would breed him a hippogriff.”) and more about being on time for dinner reservations.

They never are.

“I keep making us late for things, don’t I?”

“It’s alright.” Tina rests her chin in her hands. “It’s just nice to be out with you and not have a hundred people notice.”

Newt flushes. “It is, isn’t it?”

“Are you finally getting to do all the boring stuff?”

He shakes his head. “Oh no, quite the opposite. I need to go to China in the fall and see about a strange bird, and after the Christmas holiday I’ll go to Hogwarts and teach a few classes. Dumbledore’s asked. Well, Headmaster _Dippet_ asked, but it was Dumbledore who…ah.” He ducks his head. “Yes. I’ll, um, I’ll go back to all the boring bits.”

Tina smiles. “I know you prefer those.”

“Well, no one _wants_ to live on a canoe for six weeks looking for the smallest frog known to wizardkind, but someone _must_ , I suppose.”

“And it has to be you.”

Newt nods. “No one else could get it right, I’m afraid. Well, maybe they could. But I’ve met a lot of humans the last few years, and I know they don’t…don’t _feel_ like I do. About a lot of things.” He clears his throat. “And besides. I started this. I should finish it.”

Tina tips her head. “What happens when you find them all? What do you do?”

“Advocate,” he says, no hesitation. “We need laws in place to protect these creatures. I’ll make sure they get passed.” Then: “But…I would also be freer, I suppose. Have more time to spend with…with people I care about.” He looks at her through that _hair_ , disarming her without even trying. “Is your soup alright?”

“It’s fine,” she says.

“And the wine?”

“It’s wonderful,” she says.

“And your sister, is she home?”

“No, she’s—” Tina stops, and Newt smiles. She feels her cheeks go red hot.

There’s the distinct feeling there that he’s been researching her all along. She just hadn’t noticed.

 

* * *

 

Carefully, they tread up the stairs, his hand in hers. The intent is no stranger to her, but it’s been a long while.

“Where is Queenie?” he asks, when they’re behind locked doors.

“With Jacob. You’re not going to ask after her all night—” Newt kisses her, all boldness and heat. It’s different from their first kisses. No more tentative brushes of lips, no more awkward hands fumbling at his side. Of course, it is all around quite awkward, just like everything _about_ Newt and with him tends to be. But Tina has never been more endeared, never felt more _wanted_ in her entire life.

“I’m sorry if this is all too bold—”

“Please don’t apologize. Please, don’t—”

“I know it’s not appropriate, I haven’t even—”

“Newt.” Tina takes him, holds his face in her hands. “Nothing about you is appropriate. I don’t expect it to start now.”

 

* * *

 

He says to her, “I’m a bit out of practice,” even has his hands flit over her body, mapping out lines here and there, drawing connections between places she hadn’t yet thought of, holding her up and drawing her close. Tina gasps and holds on, twisting her fingers in his hair, murmurs his name, pleased when he falters, when he cannot seem to articulate.

He says to her, “This all really isn’t my strong suit,” even as he fills her, and she opens, and they are welcome in each other’s arms.

Tina thinks that it’s less about history and more about context.

She thinks she is in love.

 

* * *

 

“I actually buggered it the first time. Made a horrible reference about a mating call.”

“ _Newt._ ”

“It’d have scared you off,” he says, almost like a promise.

Tina closes her eyes, shifts closer. “Doubtful.”

“Well, you say that now. But what you’re experiencing is a general sense of euphoria that takes place after coitus—” She pushes herself up, effectively silencing him.

He rolls her over, and they start again.

 

* * *

 

“Please tell me it won’t be another year.”

Newt shakes his head, ducking slightly and trying to avoid it all – Tina puts her fingers under his chin, forcing him to look at her. “It won’t be,” he says. “I promise.”

“I could come with you—”

“No, you wouldn’t want to. The rivers are terribly buggy, and it will be terribly boring—”

“What about to Hogwarts? I could go with you there.”

He tips his head, considering her before he nods. “That’s a distinct possibility. My father would be cross about it, mother very curious. Theseus…harder to predict.” He smiles. “I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Quick as he can, he leans in, capturing her lips in his own. Tina breathes, grips the lapels of his coat. “I’ll fetch you after the holidays.”

“Is that another promise?”

“Can you believe it? Two entirely new promises, all in one morning.”

Tina smiles. “You sure know how to make a girl feel lucky.”

“Well. It’s only fair.” He cups her cheek. “You have a similar effect on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @weatheredlaw


End file.
